Legends of Team Blaze
by PrototypeGaming
Summary: After the Great Null Battle, 4 years later, word spreads through town that Null is returning, more powerful then ever. Team Blaze must gather more forces to help then defeat this entity.
1. Prolouge

Once upon a time, in a Minecraft world, there were 4 players. These two were skilled in a certain profession, but in which people viewed as unimportant, insignificant, useless. The miner Ax, has a special power. With his enchanted iron pickaxe, he could mine blocks at the speed of sound, and mine any block at the same rate. He has the ability of Geokinesis. (manipulate earth)

Lucas, the farmer. With his diamond hoe, which is considered one of the most useless items in the minecraft world, he is able to find many uses for it, and has the ability of Phyllokinesis (manipulate and generate plants).

Aiden, the fisherman. He is one of the most skilled fisherman in the world, and yet nobody knows. He had a special fishing rod, which can extend up to 100 block, and handle any weight. He has the ability of Aquakinesis (ability to control water).

And Last, Ethan. He can mold any metal he wants into powerful weapons. But back then, all he could make were weak weapons, which was why he was ignored. But he grew better overtime, and people still ignored him. He has the power of Ferrokinesis.

It was fate that brought these four together and made them unstoppable. They were also destined to defeat an ancient evil. His name was Null. He's a minecraftian who is all black and is known for killing Herobrine himself. Herobrine tried to warn the world of this powerful entity, but either no one listened to him or they were too terrified to listen. So Null silenced Herobrine permanently, and nearly killed Notch. Before he could get the job done, however, 4 minecraftians came to stop him. They damaged him enough for him the just escape into hiding safely. But rumor goes around that Null will return, and finish what he has left. And he may succeed this time.

But everyone is counting on these 4 minecraftians to save the day like last time. I will tell you the story of these 4 minecraftians, who together can do anything.

These are the Legends of Team Blaze.


	2. Chapter 1

Ethan walked over to the window revealing the large town he and his friends lived in. Often there were these minor problems that seemed to occur in the city that required Team Baze to come solve it. For example, last week, a large group of creepers came to wreak havoc by exploding onto buildings, leaving large, gaping holes. The city he came to live in was called Crafted City, where they could "retire".

They found this city 2 years ago. Ever since, he and his friends spent their time here rescuing citizens from some issue. He was getting sort of tired for this, but he couldn't abandon the city and its inhabitants like that. He was just going to have to stay. He walked away from the windows to sit at his anvil. He brought out his hammer and his half-finished blade. He brung out his hammer and started pounding, shaping out the blade. He did this for hours, until dusk. He finished pounding, and looked admiringly at his work. He had used gold and iron, and had elongated the blade. He was going to put everything up, when he looked into the blade, and saw a black figure in the reflection of the blade. He immediately looked around his room in search for the black figure. He saw nothing. He shrugged it off and went to bed. He had no idea that an enderman was staring at him from behind a curtain.

 **. . .**

Lucas finished harvesting his plants for the day and slung his diamond hoe on his back. He went inside the building and went to the top floor. He pulled out a key and put it through the lock. He unlocked the door and went inside. He set his herbs against the wall, then set his hoe against the wall. He removed his clothes and wore his pajamas. He was heading to bed when he saw a figure flash by. "What was that?" he said. He rushed and grabbed his hoe. He scanned around, brandishing his hoe like a weapon. "Don't make me use this…" he said. He heard a thud. One of his books had fallen. It was from behind one of his curtains. He slowly crept towards it. He pulled away the curtain and standing there was...nothing. He picked up his book, grumbling, and set it back on his bookshelf. He jumped into his bed with his hoe, and drifted off to sleep. A skeleton let out a breath of relief as he continued staring at the player.


End file.
